shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
The Magicians
The Magicians is a SYFY tv series based on the book series of the same name by Lev Grossman. Plot Quentin Coldwater enrolls at Brakebills University for Magical Pedagogy to be trained as a magician, where he discovers that the magical world from his favorite childhood books is real and poses a danger to humanity. Meanwhile, the life of his childhood friend Julia is derailed when she is denied entry, and she searches for magic elsewhere. Characters Main Characters :Stella Maeve as Julia Wicker :Olivia Taylor Dudley as Alice Quinn :Hale Appleman as Eliot Waugh :Arjun Gupta as William "Penny" Adiyodi :Summer Bishil as Margo Hanson :Rick Worth as Henry Fogg (recurring 1; 2-present) :Jade Tailor as Kady Orloff-Diaz (recurring 1; 2-present) :Brittany Curran as Fen (recurring 2; 3-present) :Trevor Einhorn as Josh Hoberman (guest 1; recurring 2; 3-present) Former Main :Jason Ralph as Quentin Coldwater (seasons 1-4) Ships Het :Adiyoff - the ship between Penny and Kady Orloff-Diaz :Alice x Josh - the ship between Alice Quinn and Josh Hoberman :Josh x Julia - the ship between Josh Hoberman and Julia Wicker :Margosh - the ship between Margo Hanson and Josh Hoberman :Marquentin - the ship between Margo Hanson and Quentin Coldwater :Pennice - the ship between Penny and Alice Quinn :Poppin - the ship between Poppy Kline and Quentin Coldwater :Qualice — the ship between Quentin Coldwater and Alice Quinn :Quady - the ship between Quentin Coldwater and Kady Orloff-Diaz :Quarielle - the ship between Quentin Coldwater and Arielle :Quen - the ship between Quentin Coldwater and Fen :TravelingKing - the ship between Penny and Margo Hanson :Wickodi - the ship between Julia Wicker and Penny Slash :Idriot - the ship betweeen King Idri and Eliot Waugh :Penntin - the ship between Penny and Quentin Coldwater :PennyRoyal - the ship between Penny and Eliot Waugh :Queliot - the ship between Quentin Coldwater and Eliot Waugh Femslash :Andrioff - the ship between Kady Orloff-Diaz and Marina Andrieski :Alice x Fen - the ship between Alice Quinn and Fen :BattleKing - the ship between Kady Orloff-Diaz and Margo Hanson :Fargo - the ship between Fen and Margo Hanson :Fady - the ship between Fen and Kady Orloff-Diaz :Filia - the ship between Fen and Julia Wicker :Kalice - the ship between Kady Orloff-Diaz and Alice Quinn :Malice - the ship between Margo Hanson and Alice Quinn :Wickinn - the ship between Julia Wicker and Alice Quinn :Wickoff - the ship between Julia Wicker and Kady Orloff-Diaz :Wickon - the ship between Julia Wicker and Margo Hanson :Wiski - the ship between Julia Wicker and Marina Andrieski Friendship :Alice x Eliot - the ship between Alice Quinn and Eliot Waugh :Julia x Eliot - the ship between Julia Wicker and Eliot Waugh :Eliot x Kady - the ship between Eliot Waugh and Kady Orloff-Diaz :Feliot - the ship between Fen and Eliot Waugh :Margeliot - the ship between Margo Hanson and Eliot Waugh :Qulia - the ship between Quentin Coldwater and Julia Wicker Poly :Fargodd - the ship between Fen, Margo Hanson, and Todd :Fargosh - the ship between Fen, Margo Hanson, and Josh Hoberman :Julia x Marina x Penny - the ship between Julia Wicker, Marina Andrieski and Penny :Marqueliot - the ship between Margo Hanson, Quentin Coldwater and Eliot Waugh :Pennywaughter - the ship between Penny, Eliot Waugh and Quentin Coldwater :Quarieliot - the ship between Quentin Coldwater, Arielle, and Eliot Waugh :Queliolice - the ship between Quentin Coldwater, Eliot Waugh and Alice Quinn :Wickodioff - the ship between Julia Wicker, Penny Adiyodi and Kady Orloff-Diaz :Wickoffski - the ship between Julia Wicker, Kady Orloff-Diaz and Marina Andrieski Fandom FAN FICTION : : :Magicians Books on FanFiction.net :Magicians TV on FanFiction.net TUMBLR : WIKI : : List Trivia *Executive Producer, Sera Gamble, was also head writer on Supernatural from season 6 to season 7.